


Ticklish Vaan drabbles

by Linhardts_Ticklish_Ears



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linhardts_Ticklish_Ears/pseuds/Linhardts_Ticklish_Ears
Summary: Been playing a bunch of FF12 recently and just dropped out a few ideas. Maybe more to come.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey you thief get back here!" the Imperial shouted as Vaan laughed at the literal egg on the bucket-head's armor. That particular soldier had shooed him out of the waterway's a bit too brusquely and earned himself the Dalmascan's boy's ire. Penelo had told him to let it go because there was nothing down there for folks like them but he'd been sure he could find a way under the palace to sneak some treasures away while everyone was distracted by the ball. That had all gone to pot when one guard in the palace had seen him poke his head out of the sewers. He'd been grabbed by his shoulders and shown right out into the streets. Vaan had remembered that man though and when he'd seen him patrolling the low streets he'd been quick to form this "plan". While Migelo and Penelo were visiting Clan Centurio he'd purchased a cockatrice egg and lobbed it right at that dumb buckethead. He hadn't planned on getting but the sight of the man falling over in shock had doubled the blonde over in laughter.

He'd been confident in his ability to flee faster than a man in all that armor though and now as he kneeled behind some barrels he was already formulating plans of other things he could throw at the member of the army that had taken his brother from him. The blanket over these barrels had been the perfect cover for him to hide beneath and now as he waited for the clanking idiot to walk away he couldn't erase his smile. The feeling of the rough desert air glided along his bare sole and made him smile even wider-hang on Vaan was wearing boots! A metal finger poked right into his arch and he yelped like a dying wolf as his victim grabbed a hold of Vaan's ankle and sat down with it.

\---  
Vaan had been perfectly camouflaged except for the glimpse of his dusky foot through his ragged boot that one of the rats he'd fought down in the waterway had bit. Vaan hadn't thought anything of it when the little vermin had done it and had kicked it off with ease but yet after slaying it had dawdled a bit with a fantasy of the little pest whiskers tickling his toes as it snuffled inside and triggered Vaan's tickle kink. Now Vaan's ticklish foot was in the hand of the Imperial who'd been quiet peeling the sole of Vaan's boot off while he'd been giggling to himself about how clever he was. Now he giggling at the feeling of the cold metal sliding along his warm sole. He tried to scamper away on all fours but the Imperial had caught this tiger by the toes.

"Bet you thought you were real clever eh? I take mercy on a punk like you and instantly you think I'm a judge you can play with? Well since you like laughing at me so much lemme help you with that. Heck I wanna laugh since yours is so infectious."

"Hahaha wahahit!? Juhuhuhdge?!"

"Oh so you know what that means laughing boy? Yeah I'm the judge you just decided to cook eggs on the head of boy. Your still laughing and I don't think it's because of this ticklish foot of yours alone."

"Wahaiat! Pleheease stop! Let mehehe go I'm sahahahrry!"

"No, you already got pity and you came back and tossed that right at me. Now we're gonna learn. You to maintain your shoes better and me on how to discipline you Rabanastan punks. After all you were so quick to run away on this foot a minute ago, pretty quick huh? Like this?"

\---  
The Judge produced a pair of fingers and then diddled them back and forth along the inside Vaan's instep mimicking the his attempt at fleeing his prank. The fingers even tried to hide just like Vaan had except it was between the little troublemaker's two littlest toes. Inside his now useless hiding place a red-faced Vaan's floofy blonde bangs were stuck to his sweaty face as he pounded his fist on the cobbled street.

"Oh now wait you turned back here didn't you tenderfoot?"

The judge had his fingers double back and cut aneat little piorouette on the lightly toned ball of Vaan's foot. The effect of the light drill had Vaan lying face-down in his little hole and totally helpless as his torturer dragged him out by his ankle. A good few of his fellow Dalmascan' were drawn by all the noise to see the judge wiggling each of the young mans toes back and forth one by one as Vaan sobbed into his hands in ugly laughter at this tickle punishment he was getting.

"You're lucky that the new governor such a soft touch otherwise you'd be off in the dungeons as some Seeq's new toy. Bit of creative punishment though to raise spirits around here is just what he wants though. How about a tour my tenderfooted troublemaker?" A wheezing Vaan was helpless as the judge tied his wrists and helped him up to his feet. He was led laughing away with the judges fingers in his helpless pitties and his breath in his ear as he was instructed about what he'd be saying. A giggly Vaan was led from shop to stall all over the city where he introduced himself to each human, Seeq, Moogle and Bangaa as the new Imperial Stress Reliever and what parts of him to squeeze and tickle at their discretion. A whole day of bangaa claws in his pits, seeq snouts in his toes and Moogles pom-poms up and down his sides and Vaan was helpless as he was loaded into an airship and spirited away to the Nalbina Dungeons sticky and spent.


	2. Dungeon Bawler!

Vaan sat against the wall of the Nalbina dungeon and sulked as he ate his bread. The crumbs settled on his chest but he didn't even think about it. The only thing in his head was what waited for him later. Ever since being tossed down here despite doing everything that Judge had asked of him "The Official Stress Reliever of Rabanastre" had still been tossed down here with the worst of the criminals from all over. Worse still was that it hadn't been silent either. He'd been able to slip in pretty easily with the other prisoners but the word about his "community service" had circulated and reached a certain prisoner. Daguza had been a seeq of some standing back in Rabanastre who as a crime boss had been known for his particular interests. This particular criminal was absoultely fascinated with hume feet. Quite a few men and women who were the type that nobody would miss were taken by his gang and enjoyed by their boss until he'd gotten bored of them. When he was little Vaan been warned several times not to go into the lowtown alone and it wasn't until Daguza had been hauled off by the judges that he'd founds out that why.

The idea that he was in here with that pervert with that title had a put a target right on the bottom of the young man's ticklish feet. So when one Seeq had asked him what he was in here for, he'd been scrambling to provide an answer.

"I-I'm Captain Basch V-Von Ronsenburg!" he'd finally stammered out to the incredulous pig man. It had shuffled off while Vaan's ears had burned bright red at the stupid thing he'd just said. To brand himself a traitor to Rabanastre like that might have taken his feet off the menu for Daguza but it would have made him a whole new group of enemies. He could already see that tall blonde human sitting in the corner giving him the stink eye. He'd gone and hidden in a corner with some food and now he was staying here and trying to figure out his next move.

\---

The sound of a box falling over had Vaan scrambling to his feet and looking for someway to try and protect himself as that same tall military man strode into his room. Vaan came up with a hairbrush and the sight of the frightened young man wielding it like a dagger was the only thing that caused the man to pause. Vaan threw it at him and winced at the easy way he caught it while the man surged forwards.

"You there boy! What did you say your name was?"

Vaan swallowed hard as he tried to decide on which answer to give but this man wasn't waiting. He charged forwards and Vaan slipped on the dust trying to slide away. He landed face down in the dirt where he stayed as the man put his knee into his back.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Ahh! No! No please don't tickle me!!"

"...What? Tickle you? I asked what you said your name was!"

"Let me go! Please!"

"Tell me your name!"

\---

The man dug his fingers into the squirming Vaan's sides and looked in amazement as the blondie arced his head back to howl like a wolf at the tickles. He flailed under him, trying to get away but couldn't go anywhere as his attacker tied his wrists behind his head with a length of rope. The man squeezed Vaan's hips and shook his smaller opponent side to side like a dog as he repeated the same question.

"What is your name!?"

"I-I'M CAHAHAPTAIN BASCH VOHOHON RONSENBUHUHURG! NO TIHIHCKLES! STOP!"

"Your Captain Basch? You?"

Vaan's sides were squeezed and his stomach pinched as he wiggled in the dirt like the tickly, lying worm he was under the man. His poor pits were next as all he could do was nod his head and reaffirm what he'd said over and over. This only seemed to further incense him though and now Vaan was getting the sparse blonde hairs in his pits twirled and stroked as the man asked him again.

"Who are you? That's not your name! Tell me your real name!"

"Whahhahat?! Dohohon't belive the lies! I'm Cahahaptain Basch!"

Vaan was pulled up out of the dirt and into the mans lap. An index finger was jammed up beneath his chin and stroked down his wiggly form. It swirled all along his neck, down his pec and twirled all around a specific spot.

\---

"NOO!! PLEAHAHAHSE! STAY OHOHUT OF THERE! ANY WHERE BUT THEHERE! DOHOHN'T GO IHIHIN THERE! LEHEHEAVE MY BEHEHELLY BUTTON ALONE!"

"Then tell me why your using that name!"

"I DIHIHDN'T WANT PEOPLE TO KNOHOHOW MIHINE!"

"Why? What is your name?"

"I'm Vahahahan! I wahahahs the one who-whohoho was the Juhuhdges tickle toy!"

"What? Then why did you use the name of Captain Basch?"

"IT JUHUHST CAME TO MIND!"

"Tch, pathetic. Here I was thinking you might've been a true son of Dalmasca. Instead your a laughing child. Although you are fun to tickle, should probably keep that quiet from Daguza."

Basch stood up and lifted Vaan by his ankle. The blondie struggled but broke down into a howl as the captains tongue slid up his lightly colored sole and gave his pudgy big toe a bite. Vaan was left in an unceremonius heap when he dropped him and walked off to go get some chow. He was careful to avoid the Seeq who entered the room then and made a mental note ask Daguza for extra food later since he'd be in a good mood. Indeed the Seeq's grea mouth was watering as it's beady eyes locked on the glistening foot of Vaan's and the tasty way it's little toes were wiggling. Vaan's eyes bulged and he tried to roll away but the Seeq was quick to plant a hoof atop the ankle and trap that tasty little footsie.

"Well, Well, Well look at this! I don't think I've seen a little hume paw quite that cute in all my time, especially down here! Ooooh you and I are gonna get real well-aquainted pretty peets!"

\---

That was the beginning of Vaan's time as the Seeq's right foot man. Every new prisoner down here in the dungeons was brought before Daguza and explained the rules. It was test in it's own right for every new Seeq, Moogle and Bangaa to focus on these rules while trying to drown out Vaan's pleading laughter as his sole was fondled and his toes, tweaked and wiggled by his foot's new owner. Anyone who couldn't focus didn't get a second chance. It was different for humes that caught Daguza's eye. He was a one focus kinda Seeq so they'd face off with his little tenderfoot Vaan and whoever won got to go back to gen-pop. The loser would stay with him as his salt lick. Vaan always lost thanks to the tattoo artist Daguza had who's labelled each and every one of the young adventurer's most ticklish spots to always have him at a disadvantage. Vaan always ended up in the dirt begging for mercy and Daguza would always be there to lovingly caress the feeling back into his pet hume's tired feet. It was such a pathetic lot in life for him that an intrigued sky pirate decided to take the young man along when he planned an escape attempt...


	3. Balthier joins the Party

Vaan laughed in the grip of the dashing stranger who'd approached him for a chance at escape from this place. The youth had been all too happy to join him but Balthier hadn't gotten this far in life by trusting anybody that easily. So now as he "interrogated" Daguza's pet tenderfoot to make sure that he wasn't going to be sold out. It was pretty easy for the suave leading man as the Seeq had been so nice as to tattoo instructions all over the Rabanastran's body. He had to admit that the pervert Daguza had a point. The lad's laughter was quite nice on the ears. He squeezed the illustrated handprint on Vaan's thigh while making absolutely sure once more.

"So, now when are we going to meet?" he asked as he had his fingers walk up the tracks drawn leading to Vaan's hip. The thief twisted in his grip and tried wiggle free but Balthier squeezing the little black danger zone beneath his ribs had him right back to the kind of ticklish jello everyone in Nalbina liked him to be.

"TOHOHONIGHT AFTER CHOW!! PLEEHEEASE I UNDERSTAHAHAND!"

"Now, now we must be sure. Who are you going to tell?"

"NAHAHABODY! PLEASE!"

"Right just making sure that you know not to tell anybody but Daguza." Balthier said wryly as he traced a finger along the red swirling line that led to Vaan's navel. He stopped his finger just outside it as Vaan quivered in anticipation.

"NO! I'D NEHEHEVER TELL DAHAHGUZA!! PLEEHEEASE I UNDERSTAND JUST STAHAHAP NOT MY BEEHEHELLY BUTTON!"

"Belly button eh? Never would have thought about that cute little thing, cheers young man."

\---

A long finger dipped into Vaan's navel and swirled around inside the adorable divot. Vaan went wil and kicked his legs wildly. Balthier let up and ruffled the blonde's hair as he got his breath back. He admired the young adult's pretty feet but felt that they'd probably gotten more than enough attention due to how in the week they'd been down here, he hadn't seen them dry yet. Still though it was more than obvious that there was no way he could trust this lad in Daguza's hands to keep any kind of secret but it just wouldn't do to leave a fellow hume in that kind of situation. So he tied Vaan's ankles together just like his wrists and stashed him away. In a bit of double edged kindness he gave the lad a pair of boots for the first time since he'd come here but also slipped something in, an item called a "Prince's Kiss" it was a pair of rubber lips that was used adventurers to awaken their comrades but Balthier knew it was also quite soothing. So as he went to get his other new comrade and make sure Daguza wasn't going to be any problem when they made their escape, Vaan writhed in the cell he'd been left bound in moaning at the feeling of a pair of buzzing away haappily on each of his tired soles. Balthier came and got him later to make their escape along the former "Captain" Basch.

\---

"Stay close now Vaan. If these lights go out then we'll be up to our necks in all kinds of nasties. Same goes for you as well Basch."

"The youngster's already gone pirate. When the lights went out I heard him yelp."

The two of them scanned the room and saw no signs of the young Rabanastran. They finally settled their eyes on a chest in the corner. 

"Stay close, I have a feeling here Basch."

They opened the box and found a pair of wiggling tanned feet waving at them.

"Now Basch do you think these treasures may know where our wayward new friend is?"

"No, I don't quite believe they want to cooperate. I think I know just the way to make them see things our way." Basch stooped down and scratched along the soles and giving a smirk at how the toes clenched. Deep inside the Mimic that had snapped him up in the blackout, Vaan wailed in ticklish agony at how this kept happening to him.

"Ahh now that's a familiar reaction, Do you know I think that might be our boy? Just to be sure though." Balthier reached down and plucked Vaan's little baby toe before wiggling it back and forth making the lad go wild. "Once more now." Balthier sealed the case up and opened it back up to find that the ticklish feet were gone and replaced with a naughty pair of hands whose palms bore a tattoo that read "WE'RE TICKLISH TOO!" the two adventurers gave the ticklish things a try and found that Vaan was also cursed with ticklish palms. A surge of other mimics halted the two's games as they fought them off.

\---

Hanging by his wrists in a strange world Vaan wasn't bored at all. The mimic that had taken him was sharing the lad with it's siblings all over the dungeon. A chest stuffed in a dark somewhere had Vaan's blonde cock as a treasure while another in the warden's quarters suddenly housed his red-faced where the tears streamed another that had been taken by a village outside was used by a young girl to store her feather collection which was jostling quite a bit due to the tight pair of ass-cheeks in there with them now. The rest of his body was in a strange libo where dozens of tiny mimic's skittered all along his skin nibbling his pink nipples and twisting about the hairs in his pits and on his chest. However Vaan's utter hysterics were just dusted because of that. The main thing making the thief lose his mind was that one of those chests had been sniffed out by a different party down here in the Barheim Passage. This group led by a Seeq who was directing them by smell had been quick to zero in on his favorite treat that had been stolen from him. While Balthier and Basch fought the Mimic's and their Queen, Vaan's cute feet were having a sloppy, snuffling goodbye from Daguza who was promising them that no matter where they ran. He'd find them.


	4. Ticklish Dungeon Diving

After quite a few adventures around Ivalice Vaan's party had made a name for themselves. They'd faced quite a few different monsters and defeated them with a number of different tactics. 

The Earth Tyrant was a massive T-Rex that had prevented travel from Rabanastre by way of the massive sandstorms it would whip up. Vaan, Balthier, Basch and Balthier's ally Fran had stared it down. Depite having been in a tough fight Vaan found himself making a misstep into a patch of quicksand that the beast had thrall over. In seconds he'd been pulled into it until only his head and feet protruded from the ground. The creature had been so enthralled with lapping it's great tongue along those wonderful tasting little feet and how the taste contrasted with the salty tears on Vaan's red-hot cheeks. It had been so fascinated with ravaging the trapped Vaan with it's mattress sized tongue that it had sacrificed itself as the others had rained blows on it to end it's life.

The Garuda had been a massive bird that had cawed down at Vaan and his friends from atop a tomb that it protected.The great bird had been too fast for all of them even Princess Ashe who'd joined them on their journey. Vaan had been grabbed by his arms and flown around while the group had tried to shoot it down. Despite being so fast it had been very easy for them to follow the sound of Vaan's screaming laughter as the creatures talons had drug up and down his sides while flying it's wiggly, giggly, wormy boy around for one heck of a ticklish ride. Eventually it had stopped and nested with Vaan's to give that thick worm in his trousers some attention. It had stayed on that task so dedicatedly that it had died. Still they'd had all a good time pulling the long stiff feathers off of Vaan's sticky body. Of course they'd all snuck some pinches and twiddles into all their favorite parts of the adventurer who was their defacto leader. Fran at his feet, (Quite popular with non-humes), Balthier in his little belly button to make him go nuts, Ashe liked his hips and Basch checked the developing musculature of in his fuzzy blonde pits.

\---

They'd gone out into the Sand-Sea's after Penelo had joined up with them. She's shared with the whole group about Vaan's sensitive belly button and he'd gone pale. He'd taken off running in fear as they'd all wiggled their finger menacingly towards his tum. However the sounds of his barefeet slapping on the metal of the structures above the sands attracted the denizens of the area. The crab creatures had long made this area their home and chased others away. However something about the flashes of Vaan's pinkened soles as he danced from foot to foot on the hot metal attracted the member's of the Urutan-Yensa tribe. They chittered amongst themselves in agreement that this adventurer wold be a fine addition to their collection of treasures. They'd climbed on the Yensa fish they used as transport, while waving nets and chains above their heads. Vaan swallowed at the sight of those little monsters sailing about beneath the platforms in the sands and ran as fast as he could. He saw them pulling a pair of crudely constructed stocks on one of their rafts that had him going pale.

No matter how fast he ran though there as no way he could be faster than animals and soon those nets were on him and he was struggling in them like a fish fighting the line. The Urutan's minds were flashing with visions of Vaan tied tight with pretty ribbons in his teeth and his cute feet in stocks. They'd tie each of his toes back with silver necklaces and drape them in gold rings so that they'd make a delightful noise as they shook with laughter as the horrid little people dragged jewels across his soles. That was what they wanted and if Vaan had known that he wouldn't have given up but he might not have been AS scared. His mind raced with horrid pincers digging about in his navel as he struggled trussed up like a bird to be stuffed with an apple between his lips. Even the Yensa fish that the arthropods rode upon were imagining the young man tied to pole as their masters dumped salt-water down on his head for their trusty steeds to lick clean. One bull fish was quite enamored with the idea of nibbling a certain thing between Vaan's legs.

\---

Just in the nick of time his friends cut Vaan loose and chased the tribals away but not before the little creatures got a good long look and swore that they'd add the golden haired rogue to their treasures where he'd laugh his head off. Balthier kept Vaan in the net for a little while to give that belly-button of his a working over with Basch's help until the young man promised not to run off again while Penelo showed the other ladies of the team just how ticklish her friends knee's were.

They were ambushed several times at the Tomb of Raithwall by creatures that continously separated them through tricks and traps by which we of course meant Vaan kept having that happen to him. The Demon Wall warped him away to a room where statues held his wrists above his head as they kept him up off the ground for toothless eelbats to suck upon his skin as he begged for mercy. Ghosts that snapped him up into their long-fingered hands to force him to look into their eyes while they hypnotized him. They'd leave him there for his friends to stumble across him dazed and giggling as he licked his own foot and imagined it as him getting revenge on Balthier finally. Zombies that dogpiled him into passageways to give him dozens upon dozens of dry raspberries all over his stomach. He kept being ambushed and saved over and over until he stumbled across the great man-monster, Belias.

\---

The four armed monster was quick to slap his weapons away and capture Vaan. Each of it's powerful arms took Vaan by a limb and lowered him onto the throne of the Dynast-King it protected. The throne reacted as a trap since Vaan wasn't of noble blood and locked his wrists and ankles in place. Skeletal hands emerged from beneath the throne to scratch up and down his soles, more emerges to squeeze his knees and pair to knead his stomach and finger his belly button. Vaan screamed and shook with laughter as his party did battle with the Esper more hands emerged to add more attention to unfortunate grave-robber. They twiddled his pink nipples, counted his ribs and swirled in his ears as the group fought on. When the great beast was in it's final throes it roared and a hand emerged from between Vaan's legs to pump his cock through his trousers. The beast finally collapsed as Vaan's eyes crossed and his body seized up in absolute ticklish orgasm.

His friends considered waking him up but Balthier discouraged them saying that the thief had had a busy day and needed the rest. He and Basch would carry him on the way back to town. Outside the tomb though a pack of Urutan watched and followed from a distance. Normally they wouldn't be quite so patient but the Seeq that had defeated their chief and become their new leader was cautious. Daguza had lost his treasure twice now after all....


	5. Journey's End

After saving Vaan and taming the Esper the group set out! Their destination was the floating city of Bhujerba where they'd intended to raise some new soldiers in rebellion against the Empire and it's habits of taking handsome young Rabanastran's for use in their capital. A young man at the gate had been very interested in his story and especially in Vaan's idea of what he thought was happening to the captives. They'd both slipped away from Balthier while the "Captain" had partaken in the local beverages. They'd headed off to take a tour of the city and chatted on the way.

"I like your boots! They look really regal! I guess that's Bhujerban quality huh?"

"Oh they're actually from the Empire, not Bhujerba."

"Really? How'd you get them?"

"My brother gave them to me. Would you like them?"

\---

Before Vaan could say a word his new friend had unzipped the soft leather boots and slipped them right off his feet. He handed them to the blonde eagerly who just didn't have the heart to tell him that their feet were different sizes. He looked down at the boy's happily wiggling toes before a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, I don't even know your name!"

"Oh! It's...Lamont..."

"Lamont huh? That's a nice name! I'm Vaan! But if anybody asks I'm Captain Basch Von Ronsenburg okay little boy?"

"We're actually the same age y'know...."

A Bangaa nearby heard Vaan's words and pointed him out to a few of his fellow tour guides. They gathered about the boy's and directed them towards the town's square.

"You boy's are here for a tour eh? Well your just in luck we're about to have a re-enactment straight from Old Bhujerba! C'mon we need some volunteers though!"

Before Lamont and Vaan could even resist a group of Bangaa's and Humes had hustled the two right off their feet and right into a pair of old wooden stocks on a pedestal in the plaza. The sound of the old iron lock had both sets of toes nervously clenching as they realized how quick this "Re-enactment" had been set up.

Lamon whimpered as Chocobo feathers were produced and brought near his porcelain looking size 6's before Vaan yelled at the guides to leave him be.

"If your looking for some feet to play with, mine are right here so leave his alone!"

\---

The brave Vaan said that vanished instantly as Chocobo feathers of all five colors slipped in between his toes. The red ones were so stiff they felt like they might cut his chunky big toes and slender indexes, The brown were rough enough to almost feel like brushes in their own right between the second and third. The yellow ones were so soft in contrast that Vaan felt like he melt but only the weird itch that the black ones were leaving was keeping him feeling solid. Vaan pounded his fists on the stocks to try and free his pretty feet while Lamont sneakily fiddled with the lock. The young lord in disguise admired his new friends resolve as they asked him various questions about Basch but in reality Vaan just didn't know the answers.

A pair of Bangaa snuck up behind Lamont and dug their claws into his sides making his squeal and drop his lockpick but Vaan teasing them about his ticklish nipples drew them over to tweak the pink nubs and allow him to begin trying to reach down and get it. A good dusting over his tiny soles with the black feather made the lordling drop any pretense of trying to break free as the itch that settled over his feet drove him wild. Vaan stretched his arms up into the air and loudly proclaimed how ever since he was a boy Bangaa claws in his pits had kept him in line getting him more attention and less on his new friend.

\---

"You lads are doing that all wrong! Your never gonna get that pretty little thing to crack like that!"

Vaan swallowed at that voice and went pale at the sight of Daguza and a party of Urutan swaggering into the square. The Seeq snorted athe sight of Vaan's toes curling in terror while the Urutan jingled gold chains and chittered happily at the sight of their treasure.

Vaan stammered at how improbable it was for them to be here but the feeling of Urutan fnails skittering along his soft heels broke him down into giggles. Lamont looked on in concern before the feeling of his toes being counted broke him down into giggles as well while Daguza took stock of this unexpected new prize.

"Rather cute little things these feet. Not quite the prize the other one is but I can see a lot of effort went into caring for them. I think I'll take you too just to make sure my treasures peds are well taken care of, rich boy. We'll offer you a pretty penny for these peets lads and we'll see these boy's don't lie ever again. How's that sound?"

The Bangaa were a bit hesitant at first but the jewels and gold offered by the Urutan were more than enough to convince them to let go of these two useless prisoners. The two struggled as Daguza and his new gang loaded them into carts and took them into the mines to meet up with their allies. While Daguza lapped at Vaan's trapped feet protruding from the mine cart, the Urutan undressed the two and put them into clothes that they thought would better fit their new prizes. By the time they arrived Vaan and Lamont wore only silks befitting palace slaves with pretty bangles of gold and silver adorning their wrists and ankles. While Vaan's feet were all Daguza's while the Urutan chittered away while twiddling his small toes all about with their pincers.

\---

They met up with the Imperial Guards in the mines who helped them shuttle their prisoners out and too a new destination. On their flight the games had been taken to new levels when Vaan's belly-button had been explored a bit too deeply and the blonde had passed out due to exhauastion. Larsa had been quite upset at that and had his guards toss the offending Urutan's right off his airship. Vaan saw his friend angrily lecturing the remaining ones as he slipped off to sleep.

When Vaan awoke he was on a soft bed and had once again gone through a costume change. He looked down at the stuffy tailcoat and trousers he now wore sans socks and shoes of course. In fact the now quite dapperly dressed young man's feet were receiving a heavenly pedicure and massage at the moment from none other than an equally well-dressed Seeq. The Seeq's tongue lolled out of it's great mouth but he retrained it as he buffed Vaan's toenails with a fileboard.

"Ahh your awake, Vaan!"

He looked up to see Lamont who'd been watching him sleep rather concernedly.

"I simply must apologize for all the pageantry before. My brother sent me to see if the Captain Basch in Bhujerba was genuine. You seemed like a good one to interrogate about it but little did I know that I'd take such a shine to you! You clearly didn't know anything and I did want a friend around my own age. So for not nearly as much as you'd think I purhased you from those Bhujerban's."

"I didn't belong to them though! You can't jus-EHEHEEHEE GETAWAHAY FROM MY TOHOHOES!"

The young man who had said his name was Lamont gave the Seeq at Vaan's feet a stern look. The former gang boss gave a sheepish look while sneaking a tickle along Vaan's heel that made the other foot kick up and down as Vaan protested.

"Sorry Lord Larsa, just couldn't help myself."

"Well do behave, I'm sure Vaan's quite frightened and-HEY!"

\---

Vaan seized the little liar by the hips and dragged him over to get some answers his way out of the wiggling little Imperial.

"Vaan pleeheese! I'll explahaian everything juhuhst stahahp! Ehehehee!"

"Who are you? Why'd that Seeq call you LarsAHAHAHA!"

Vaan's toes were twiddled back and forth by the Seeq until he stopped tickling Larsa. However the Imperial Prince didn't pull away. Instead he dug right into Vaan's navel through his suitcoat. The Blonde tried to roll away but the combined attack had him like a helpless child as the little prince explained.

"You see my actual name is Larsa Regis Solidor of House Solidor, the magister of your Rabanastre is actually my older sibling. Once I realized that you didn't know anything, I' fulfilled my obligations to my brother. I decided to just take you back to Archades with me and retire from the whole affair. I saw the rest of your "party" searching for you and facing off with the guards and I will say that I sympathize. Should they fight their way through to the Capital, I will give them my support in exchange for you Vaan. Just like Jovy there, you caught my eye. I won't give you back to them and to be quite honest from what I've heard of the princess she hasn't been very bothered by your absence. You'll be much happier here with me and Jovy. Safe from the others looking for you."

As Larsa talked his points made more sense and Vaan tried to pull away less. The tickles Jovy was giving his feet were tender and loving as opposed to Daguza's. The tattoo's he'd been given in Nalbina had finally washed off after Fran had spent a long time sudsing his skin off and scrubbing with a bit too much relish in Vaan's opinion. It had also been a good bit since he'd had dreams of himself in silks and gold, belonging to crab folk. Jovy had gone back to massage as this point even though Larsa was having a bit too much walking his fingers around Vaan's navel precariously.

"Fine! I'll stay here I guess...beats getting tickled crazy."

"Oh make no mistake Vaan! That's still going to happen."

"Yeah but I guess if it's you that's...okay..."

"Excellent! We've got a while before dinner Vaan! How about you and I get a in a couple games of "This Little Piggy" to work up an appetite?" Larsa asked this but Jovy was already slipping the soft boots off the little lord. Vaan smiled and wiggled his toes in anticpation of getting a bit of revenge on his new little master.

"Oh of course...your majesty...HA! Jovy, play fair!"


End file.
